


I'd be happy spending eternity in your arms

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Some fluff for radiodust week!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'd be happy spending eternity in your arms

Everyone else had already gone to sleep or at the least holed up in their rooms.That is everybody but Angel and Alastor who were currently in Angel's room. They'd been talking for the past couple hours about what they missed about life,the dancing clubs and their friends that either didn't make it down or they hadn't found yet. At one point they got to talking about the music they liked and after a nostalgic moment of silence Alastor stood. He went over to a record player on Angel's table picking out one of the few he recognized and setting it to play, turning back to his love and holding out a hand"Care to dance cher?"  
Angel smiled taking the offered hand as the song started up.

I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night  
The rose's are sighing a moonlight serenade

Angel spun twirling back into Alastor's arms letting the radio demon lead him throughout the room. They got into a rhythm quickly reflecting that of the old days of swing, spinning around the room until the last notes of the romantic song played. They looked at each other smiling the sweet memories of a mutually favorite part of life becoming present and when they got a little too nostalgic to be content, Angel looked to the record playing the next song and back to his boyfriend   
"Wanna dance again?"

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I really like dancing fics  
> The song referenced is Glen Miller's Moonlight Serenade!


End file.
